Clearing the Static
by FlickingCandle
Summary: Zane remembers everything. He does not know anything except one thought that becomes two that becomes three that becomes static and nothing and silence and white. WARNINGS: Character Death


_Zane remembers everything._

 _He does not know anything except one thought that becomes two that becomes three that becomes static and nothing and silence and white._

Zane remembers. He has a memory drive, though he does not like to think of it at times. He remembers, and he knows he cannot forget, so he holds all the memories in the back of his head, never forgetting them for even a second. Some plague him in battle when they rise to the surface, others power him at inappropriate times. But he pushes them back, leaving the surface of his mind empty. Until the situation calls for it, he is empty. Emotionless. Completely blank.

Zane remembers, and he doesn't not forget for even a second. Because he is Zane, and he is built to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

Zane does not think about the things he is missing. Though his former thoughts swarm around in a cluster in the very dark corner of his mind where he's pushed them, he does not allow them to escape into his mind.

His mind is full of darkness, a stark contrast to the white blizzard he summons in the Birchwood Forest. Yet even then his mind remains empty, he does not realize the words issuing from his mouth, the blinking he makes after he falls back into the snow.

He remembers everything he does, but he does not realize he holds those memories in the very dark corner of his mind, and he does not allow them out along with the other thoughts. He remembers he is Zane, and he is built to protect those who cannot protect-

...

Zane sees gold. He sees duty. And he does not care. He follows orders, and protects the golden ninja with his life against the evil threatening them. He is Zane, and he was built to protect those who cannot-

...

When he abandons the remaining ninja left to face off against his dark-turned brothers, he does not care to look back.

Zane knows something is missing. Something is wrong. But when he faces toward the great behemoth in front of him, he knows that it is time for him to abandon every sense of logic, every equation and thought of probability.

He jumps from person to person and does not know who is last in line, but they whisper one small thing to him before tossing him up toward his doom-

He cannot think anymore. His mind is deteriorating, but his memory is not. Without a place to swarm around in, though not given access to the surface, his barricaded thoughts retreat back to the memory chip and leaves one thing left that rises to the top of his near-gone mind- he is Zane, and he is built to-

...

He is awake. And he knows something is missing. Something is different, and everything is wrong.

He no longer has much of a mind of his own. But a voice that is strange but not new to him floats from the place next to him that he cannot see and gives him thoughts. The voice that is sorrowful and laced with heavy emotion tells him to remember.

He remembers, but he does not think about the things he does. The only thing in his mind is a word that he knows he's heard before, and the other thing that he thinks is that he-, and he is built-

He is running. And he is pretending. The voice that is now clearer and deeper in his head but not his mind smiles at him and he gives her false thoughts he has crafted out of no reason. And he speaks the words he has not thought of with a blank mind to a person he does not know.

He is-01010010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 0111001

...

He is dying. And he is silent.

He has a mind now. The stars he can now see after lifetimes and lifetimes of nothing breathe life and thoughts into his spirit, disconnected from his body he may be.

He is dying, and he is wondering. He lets his mind roam over memories that remain vibrant though the world that is beneath his feet is stagnant and stained with blood. He wonders about the people of colors, the blue person who he knows was Jay and who he knows used to control lightning. He is gone now, and he knows the color of the flowers he had set upon his grave. The red person who was Kai and was the one who controlled fire and had a sister who was maroon and had water in her hands. They are gone now, lost in a fire that neither of elemental heritage were able to put out. The person who wore black and was earth and was Cole, who died fighting in one last battle. The green clothed one with gold on his back was Lloyd and he was gold. He was tired and he slept. He slept until his breath came out ragged and slept until the people around him decided to let him go, crying as they unhooked the electronics and devices until the last one stopped beeping.

He is dying, and he is remembering an old man who taught until he learned to die, and he is remembering a man who was born with white skin and left with purple bathed in green light. He is remembering Pixal, the android he fell in love with and remained in love with until she decided to wait for him.

He is dying, and he is smiling.

He is Zane, and he was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves.

He is Zane, and he is ready.


End file.
